in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Mew
Mew is a Mythical Pokémon and is the last of her species, leading Charizard to try and protect her. She is from the movie, Mewtwo Strikes Back. History Mew met Mewtwo a while ago after traveling to his island. Mewtwo tried to attack Mew at first, but after the events of the Tears of Life, with the help of Mew, Mewtwo saw that normal Pokemon deserve to live too. He then wiped everyone's memories of those events, except for his and Mew's. Mew then went with Mewtwo. After Mew went exploring with Mewtwo, as Mew insisted, the Mew duo found a portal leading to the Locked Rooms. After finding this portal, Team Rocket suddenly appeared, swarming the two, attempting to catch them both. After that event, Mew and Mewtwo quickly decided to both jump in the portal to escape Team Rocket. However, they got separated into different areas. In Isolation Point, Mew heard The Gang's footsteps, and quickly hid behind some shrubbery to hide from then. She secretly spied on The Gang, and saw that they were struggling against the sheer amount of L-Bots. Mew, deciding that she would have to help them, flew into the battle, and helped The Gang destroy them. After this, Luigi gave Mew a translator, allowing her to talk. At first, she was scared of The Gang as they were Pokemon Trainers, but after Papyrus promised Mew that they wouldn't catch her, Mew came along. Mew entered the Dusk 2 Dawn store with the rest of The Gang, and got frozen from the sheer amount of how cold it was, until Charizard used Flamethrower on her, thawing her. In the Mini Boss battle against Mimikyu and Gengar, Mew was terrified of both of these Pokemon, particularity the Mimikyu. She got damaged a lot of from Mimikyu's Shadow Sneak attack, as it was super effective. She left the store with the rest of The Gang. Personality and characteristics Mew has a very playful and curious nature, and it prefers having fun over fighting. It didn't even seem to understand that Mewtwo was wanting to fight it until one Mewtwo's attacks actually hit it. When battling, however, Mew was shown taking the fight very seriously as well. After the battle, Mew quickly took back its serious side and resumed it's playful personality, proving the fact that it had been fighting only because it had to defend itself. In at least the Japanese version, Mew also wanted to defend original, uncloned Pokémon, believing them to be just as good, if not better, than the clones. Moves used Teleport Mew's body glows white or multicolored, then it disappears. Seconds later, it reappears somewhere else. Mew can use this to get away from something. Psychic Mew puts its hands together and forms a light blue orb of energy in between them. It then fires the orb of energy at the opponent, or Mew's body glows light blue. The opponent becomes surrounded by a light blue aura and Mew can control it. This does some pretty good damage, and can lower the target's defense. Barrier Mew rises into the air and a pink barrier appears around her. Metronome Mew uses a random move. This can lead to Mew getting lucky, like when she got Psystrike, or to get unlucky, like when she got Splash. Transform Mew transforms into something in the area. Related articles * Mewtwo Category:Mythical Pokémon